


Odds

by DesertVixen



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!  I have currently only read and watched Hunger Games, but Catching Fire is on my list.</p></blockquote>





	Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



She had done it.

They had done it. She couldn’t have done it by herself.

Despite the oft-repeated phrase “may the odds be ever in your favor”, Katniss knew the odds always favored those people who made their own – or rather, people who made the most of what they had.

She had done what she could to overcome her disadvantages, but at what cost?

The weight of Rue’s limp body in her dreams, so like Primrose, still haunted her sleep.

In the arena, it had been simple – stay alive and keep fighting.

She almost wished to be back in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I have currently only read and watched Hunger Games, but Catching Fire is on my list.


End file.
